Foofur's Pet Tips
This Page is for Pet Tips said by Foofur and/or His friends. Cat/Dog Tips * At a Kennel, Dolly explains how to choose proper diets for elderly dogs who are overweight. * Fritz-Carlos explains to the viewers why elderly dogs must be kept on a leash to keep them out of harm's way. * In a rainy day, Vincent and Vera explains to the viewers why it's a bad idea for Your dog to be left in the cold weather without a shelter. * At a public park, Dolly and Cleo explains to the viewers why You have to be gentle with kittens and puppies. * At an Airport, Rocki explains what to do for Your dog to travel by plane as Pam tries to drag an Aero-phobic Castel in an animal carrier. * Vincent at a Pet Shop explains how to get to know Your dog cautiously. * Louis at a Steakhouse explains why Chausie-Breed Cats should not have food with grains and/or vegetables. * Foofur explains that a pet should be kept clean by giving them baths. * Fritz-Carlos explains on why You must comb a cat's fur weekly with a fine tooth comb, and being careful not to use force on a cat's matted fur. * Vera explains how to react when You see two or more cats fighting. * Fencer and Cleo explain what kennel to select if You go on vacation, and You can't bring Your cat along. * Rocki gives an example on how to teach Your cat to come to you, with Vera as an example. * Fencer and Vincent tell the viewers why it's a bad idea to let Your dog chew shoes, whether it's new or old. * Fencer explains to the viewers on what hazards Your cat has to avoid. * Cleo explains to the viewers on preparing a spot for a cat to have kittens. * Burlon explains to the viewers why pets should not be treated like toys. * Rocki explains why young sporting dogs should have no less than an hour of exercise. * Viola explains about entertaining Your indoor cat with cat toys, but must alternate them, so They won't get bored. * Hazel explains to the viewers on why it's important for a cat or dog to get their shots. * Annabell explains what to do if Your Dog is sick, with Louis as an example. * Foofur gives an example on giving a cat a scratching post, to cure the scratching habits. * Hazel explains on why it's important for Your puppy not to be jumpy when He or She reaches a certain age. * Cleo and Viola show the viewers how to bathe a cat the right way. * Fencer explains how to cure a dog of His or Her Bad habits with a can of coins. * Louis explains why it's better to have a moderate-size dog, rather than a big dog or small dog. * Fritz-Carlos explains on how to stop a dog's chewing habits with a ball or rawhide chew, or a spray if both of them don't work. * Foofur explains on how to make Your dog behave with an isolation crate or fenced area. * Hazel explains on how to sneak a vitamin in a dog's food without Him or Her knowing. * Foofur explains to the viewers on what Breeds of dogs are good for kids. like the Dachshund, Dalmatians, and Terriers. * Foofur explains to Rocki (and the viewers) on what times a puppy should have their shots. Fish Tips * In an Aquarium, Fencer Explains to Foofur (and the Viewers) about why it's a bad idea to put more than one fish in the same fish tank. * In Viola's Mansion, Hazel explains to Viola (and the Viewers) why You have to have a bubbler or water purifier for fish inside a fishbowl or fish tank. * Rocki explains why it's a bad idea to overfeed a pet fish. * Rocki explains about what fishbowl ornaments to use and what the correct rocks an aquarium shop provides for Your fish to be A-OK. Misc. Tips * Vinnie explains why wild animals like Bears, Snakes, Wolves, and Squirrels shouldn't be played like house pets. * Foofur explains why pet rabbits should have rabbit feed and water, and not fresh greens like carrots and lettuce, because that would make them sick.